Various embodiments of such a type of integrated weapon control system are known, each characterised by a separate arrangement of the target search and tracking means with respect to the turret and gun. If the first reference plane is the deck plane of a ship as the foundation plane of the turret, the above arrangement has disadvantage that the turret and gun position relative to the target search and tracking means, as measured in the earth-fixed coordinate system, is constantly subject to variation in consequence of ship deformation and alignment errors, which are continuously changing.
Through this problem the usability of an integrated weapon control system of the type set forth in the opening paragraph is very limited, especially in circumstances of engaging fast moving targets of a small effective area; this must be regarded as a disadvantage of the above weapon control system.